terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tur Dura
Tur Dura is a large, expansive city state that lies in the north of Animus . It's inhabitants, the Turdurain , are locked in a constant battle with the inhabitants of Silva History Origins The City State of Tur Dura was founded by the families of the guards who originally were stationed in and around the great tower. The Great Tower itself was created by an Ancient nation who created the eight Towers which are scattered across Animus' ranges. Only Three of these towers are still known to stand, and the greatest of these is the Túr Dura. As the Empire collapsed, the towers on the outskirts remained, albeit as their own nations and severely weakened. The Túr's Populace slowly expanded leading to the Túr's influence expanding northwards towards Silva. The Proximity to Silva sparked a constant battle for survival between the inhabitants of the Great Tower and the Dark forests. The Intensity of this war forced the Túr Dura's inhabitants attention away from it's allies, causing all external relations to collapse. This meant that the Túrdurain often had to rely on their own resources and skills leading to the seeding of a Superiority complex. Start The City of Tur Dura has faced many dangers in it's ages, and has weathered out all of the storms that have threatened its security, but never were any of these threats so serious as the danger imposed upon Tur Dura by the spread of the malicious forest of Silva. Scouts from the great tower spread out across Animus, searching for strong nations that would help the Tur Dura in their conquest of this forest of death. While most of these scouts turned out no results, two groups provided notable information. The first group of scouts met with the nation of the Ombratrak, and while first contact did not go amazingly, it did not go terrible either. The leader of this branch of scouts, Lur Dannon, made a pact with the Ombratrak for peace as long as he did not tell his nation of the existance of the Ombratrak and the Ombracoom. The Second group fared little better, they met with the nation of Saeda, a nation that was facing internal conflict from their ruling families. The Saedans, though having a common enemy in Silva with the Turdurain, saw the inhabitants of Tur Dura as a potential threat and so turned them away without much help. A third group of scouts, scouting over the location where Lúr Dannon had to be rescued from. When scouting they found the location of a small Fishing village on the edge of the Ombracoom, the inhabitants of this village called themselves the Awkwatrak and reacted kindly towards the scouts. The Awkwatrak offered the scouts food and brought them before their "Prophet" who made the Túrdurain aware of The Prophecy of Night. Technologies The City of Tur Dura has a lot of technologies, which help to comepensate for it's lack of Mana manipulation. They have numerous technologies that allow them to patrol the skies in their Zepelines and Ornithopters, whilst they can defend their land with the artilary of their steam powered Walkers. Most of the Industry of Tur Dura is driven by it's advanced Steam engine technology, which allows for advanced industry and advanced engineering. To defend themselves from Shadow mana manipulation the Turdurain recently began to research the alloy known as Darksteel. They used this Alloy to improve all their machinery, leading to to become resistant to Shadow Mana manipulation. Category:Life After the Grox Category:Latu Category:Mysims Category:Life After the Universe Category:Sapient